Grano de arena
by Marinuqui
Summary: Arabella a veces se sentía inútil, que no apartaba nada al mundo mágico. Quizás, en el fondo, sí que aportaba su pequeño grano de arena.


**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "Estados de Sangre" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Género: Family.**

**Personajes: Arabella Figg y Harry Potter.**

**Estatus de sangre: "Squib", con el personaje de Arabella.**

**Rating: "K+".**

**Palabras: 1000**

― ¿Cuánto tiempo se van? ―La voz de la mujer casi se ahogaba con el fin de pensar que no podía hacer nada contra la mujer que se encontraba en frente suyo.

Pero decidió contenerse, manteniendo la compostura y mostrando finalmente una sonrisa afable, aunque forzada. Pese a ello, la otra no parecía haberse percatado de ese detalle. Se giró un momento ante los pitidos del coche, y con un suspiro, se giró, mirando al pequeño niño con gesto de desprecio. Si hubiese tenido ocasión, esa mujer no hubiese salido sin un castigo ejemplar.

―Durante una semana―aclaró con suavidad Petunia―. Necesitamos relajarnos un poco.

― ¿Y al pequeño dónde le han dejado?

― ¿A mi principito? ―Ante esa mención, los ojos de Petunia brillaron con cariño y emoción. Se preguntaba si en algún momento esa mujer llegaría a querer a Harry―. Le hemos dejado con la hermana de Vernon. En fin, me marcho. Ya te las apañarás como puedas. Y no nos llames para nada. Confío en que sepas encargarte de todas las cosas.

Y tras estas palabras, Petunia abandonó el domicilio para marcharse de viaje una semana con su marido, dejando a su hijo con su tía y a Harry con una, no desconocida, pero no un familiar. Arabella suspiró un poco, preocupada, mientras que el niño de seis años se removía nervioso en el sitio. Sonrió un poco, reconociendo que era la viva imagen de un hombre que vio entrar una vez en casa hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Al menos, era la imagen en miniatura.

―Así que tú eres Harry, ¿no?

El niño se encogió un poco, temeroso, haciendo que el corazón de la mujer se enterneciese por completo. Le cogió en sus brazos con la fuerza que tenía y cerró la puerta tras de sí, llevándole al interior de la casa. Le dejó encima del sofá, y se apresuró a dejar la maleta en la habitación en la que dormiría el niño.

No entraba en sus planes quedarse a cuidar del pequeño Potter, pero era mejor tenerle vigilado de cerca que estar preocupada de si estaría viviendo bien con la hermana de ese hombre que se hacía llamar su tío. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, y se quedó a tan solo unos pasos del marco del salón, pensando en si debía entrar o no.

Ella no había conocido en su propia carne el hecho de que su familia la repudiase, pero sabía lo que era que la gente lo hiciese. Que no la tomasen en cuenta. Que la despreciasen. Lo mismo que sucedía con ese niño pequeño que permanecía inmóvil en el asiento. Era muy pequeño, y parecía que no era consciente de lo que vivía en sí, pero sí tenía miedo. Miedo por los gritos que incluso ella llegaba a escuchar desde lejos.

Muchas veces se había planteado el quedarse ella con el niño pequeño si Albus se lo permitía, pero este aseguraba que sería más seguro que se quedase con su familia muggle que con ella, que pese a que era una squib, formaba parte de una familia de origen mágico. Otras veces, se replanteaba el llevarse a ese niño de allí y huir. Huir para que él no sufriese. Para que viviese una infancia normal, como ella pudo llegar a vivir en su momento.

Se acercó a él despacio, bajo los atentos ojos de tonalidad esmeralda. Su cabello azabache se encontraba un poco revuelto, cosa que le hacía más encantador de lo que ya era. Arabella no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, aclarándose la garganta bajo la mirada del niño. Alzó su mano, haciendo que el muchacho tuviese más miedo, pero se relajó cuando la mujer acarició suavemente su cabello. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, regalándole un gesto que cautivó a la mujer.

Quiso haber tenido algún hijo, pero el destino hizo que su marido falleciese antes de tiempo. Y el resto de su vida lo dedicó a ayudar a la Orden del Fénix, sirviendo a Albus Dumbledore en la tarea que se le había encomendado. A veces se sentía inútil, más por el hecho de que ella no podía participar en la lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso, y aunque a veces recibía palabras alentadoras por parte del director de la escuela de Hogwarts, eso no quitaba para que ella se sintiese como alguien que no aportaba nada más que detalles sin importancia.

― ¿Te gustan las galletas, Harry? ―Se decidió a preguntar ella. El niño sonrió un poco, confundido.

―A mi primo le gustan mucho, pero yo no sé a qué saben.

Arabella frunció el ceño. Pero hubo algo que le hizo sentir incluso agradecimiento por esa familia que cuidaba al menor. El niño no parecía de esos egoístas como su primo, que salían corriendo pidiendo juguetes, dulces y demás clases de cosas que tanto gustaban a los pequeños. No. Él no era así. Él era Harry Potter, el posible salvador de Hogwarts. Y algo le decía que no sería muy distinto a sus padres. Tenía un presentimiento de que ese pequeño niño sería un orgullo para ellos y para todos. Que él era un niño especial.

― ¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar unas pocas? Y después, si quieres, podemos hacer la cena y te leo un cuento.

―Un… ¿Cuento? ―Harry parecía sorprendido, haciendo que la sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchase todavía más.

―Por supuesto. Pero cuando hagamos las galletas, tienes que ayudarme a comérmelas todas, ¿de acuerdo?

― ¡Sí! ―Exclamó el niño, echando a correr hacia la cocina, o buscándola más bien, aunque con cierto reparo.

Arabella miró hacia la mesita que se encontraba al lado del sofá. Había una foto de ella y de su hermano mayor, que murió en la primera guerra en favor de los nacidos de muggles y de gente como ella. Una sonrisa se divisó en su rostro y se levantó en busca del pequeño Potter. Quizás, aunque ella no se diese cuenta, sí que ayudaba al mundo mágico. Con un pequeño grano de arena.

**Nota de la autora: Pues este es mi fic. Sobre Arabella Figg. Arabella es la mujer que era vecina de los Dursley. Creo que no se menciona nada, por lo que al final me he permitido la existencia de un hermano, y como no se sabe nada, puede ser que sea verdad y todo. El caso es que espero que la historia entretenga. Un beso. ^^**


End file.
